My Immortal
by alway'sbeJericho
Summary: Tragedy strikes the lives of all the WWE superstars. Can Stephanie with the help of one certain blonde Canadian over come the events that have all but destroyed her world


I own nothing noone or anything everything belongs to the WWE

This is a Rated R fanfiction

The Mcmahon faimly and Paul Levesque have been killed in a horrible plane crash this leaves Stephanie Mcmahon alone. Noone survives in a instant her entire faimly is wiped out. Can she hold together her faimly legacy. Can she hold herself together and forget the pain the screams at her to join them.

I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
i wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
i've been alone all along

Darkened clouds are lit up by a beautiful aray of lights as the black limo lead by numerous escort police cars pulls into the parking lot of the funneral home in New Hampshire Connecticuit.

The church is the fullest it has ever been in its seventy five year existance. The pastor shakes his head sadly as he realizes this limo contained the last living member of the Mcmahon faimly.

The world had been shocked when over it seemed every news channel the report of the private jet liner owned by Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon had reported engine trouble just before the tower they were broadcasting with lost contact and then the radar single for the plain had disapeared.

A few onlookers were horrified to see the black jet dive down and before hitting exlpoding into flames. Rescue crews dispatched as soon as they could get on the water, debris was found Pauls' chared body along with Marissa Linda and Shane and Marissa small children had been found.

Vince and Shane their bodies had not yet been found the authorities had searched until it had been determined there was no way that noone survived the accident.

Stephanie had been at home preparing a romantic dinner for Paul. She was going back to work. She was putting the era back together for the fans for the loyal fans that they had on their side realizing that the two belonged together the fans who stuck by them through Joanie through rumors through it all and had been so very dissapointed when the era had ended.

Inside the limo she closes her eyes as she rembers lighting that last candle as the phone had rang. Smiling as she was thinking it would be her husband telling her they had landed and he would be home soon.

A lone tear slips down her cheek as her limo door is opened by the driver and his hand is outstretched to help her out as she is aware of all the reporters gather around her but she goes into her mind the voice on the other end of the phone echoing in her ear."Stephanie, it's Al" Al Snow why would he be calling her"Steph, have you watched the news?" Going over to the set as their is a knock at the door and he whispers"J.R. and Pat Patterson are coming over right now." The voice sounded like it was coming from a cave as she dropped the remote to the big screen t.v.

CNN was showing live coverage message on the bottom of the screen she didn't even hear the door open as she felt the hand of her godfather on her shoulder and she is gently turned from the screen as she falls apart in his arms and he bends down withher as her legs gave way.

"Mrs. Levesque what are your plans now? How do you feel? What is the future of the WWE?" Reporters were in her face left and right of her as he driver tries to get her inside along with a few gaurds.

Suddenly a voice says"Back off of her" And a arm wraps around her waist pulling her in out of the chaos close to his chest.Feeling her shake under him and cusses at the insensitivities at some people.

Stephanie looks into the eyes of Chris Ivrine who gently whispers"We are here for you Stephanie." She then looks past him to see all of the Superstars in the WWE inside the chapel which is decorated in so many brillant flower's.

Stephanie looks at the six coffins in the front of the church all black with a W logo ontop of them as she falters some and Chris whispers"I got you" She leans more into him as the pastor comes by them and gently pats her hand just as Pat Patterson comes over to her and she slowly pulls from Chris and into Pat's arms weeping openly.

It didin't matter of any problems that the employee's may have had with the WWE. With alot of the problems came more happiness Vince and Linda Mcmahon were wonderful people who did everything they could to accomodate their talent.

Drugs were not tolerated, but if you faltered and if you were willing to get help you were never turned away for that reason. It was the ones who refused help. The ones who thought they were above the law above anything Vince's main concern was the welfare of his other wrestlers and the reputation of the WWE.

"Stephanie?" She turns at the soft voice beside her and looks into the eyes of Jeff Hardy. The one they lost the one who had shoved and had to be shoved back.

But he was here now, because as hurt as he was as much as he made them hurt the WWE was his faimly just as much as Matt and his father was apart of his life.

Stephanie pulls away from Pat and takes Jeff's hand pulling him into a tight hug and whispering "I'm glad you came." Jeff just closes his eyes tears running down his face as he holds her tightly to him.

s


End file.
